


Just A Matter Of Time - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22142">Just A Matter Of Time</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Matter Of Time - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> CLFF21 challenge prompt combined with January '07 meme prompt from elgraves. "You wrote a story where Clark was disadvantaged by his heritage, where he had to bond with Lex or die. What if it's the other way around? What if something about Clark heritage has Lex disadvantaged. Never a good idea to ingest foreign substance." My heartfelt thanks to hils for looking over the storyline for me and jakrar for a terrific beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine, all mine. GOLD PRIZE WINNER

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Just A Matter Of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22142)**


End file.
